And so we met
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Turkey had brought Iceland back to his place during the Turkish abductions. Unfamiliar and frightened by his surroundings, he may just find the only person who could help him. Someone who hates Turkey more than he ever would. GreecexIceland CRACK PAIRING!


Another crack pairing involving Iceland. Jeez, I'm really addicted to crack pairings xD But then again, Greece and Iceland does have a close relationship (Greek-Icelandic relations) in real life. I may be wrong with their appearance and ages in this timeline so I hope you guys would overlook that. This is beta'd by a Prussia roleplayer from one of my roleplaying groups while the description of Iceland's outfit is done by Belgium aka Claire from the same roleplaying group.

**I do not own Hetalia axis powers**

* * *

Fourth of July, 1627; Turkey, or the well renowned Ottoman Empire, had captured a Dane to pilot them to Iceland when the abduction began. This event had happened so fast that Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Norway didn't have time to rescue their baby brother. Though the Icelanders had attempted to put up a fight, it was not enough to fend off the all-powerful Ottoman Empire. Soon, Iceland found himself in an unfamiliar surrounding after Turkey landed their ship at his country.

Iceland was still young, probably about 10 years in human age. At least, that's how old he looked. He was frightened when Turkey had suddenly wrenched him off his own country, put him in a ship and got held by the collar of his costume shortly after. The outfit he wore bore a childish air, a deep blue with peeking white ruffles at the edge of the dress. The sleeves were swollen at his forearm, before tucking into slender cuffs at his wrist. A white collar and white socks helped match the outfit. To put it short, he looked like a girl.

Another good catch. Turkey thought as he strolled along his hallway.

"Turkey, your superior requested your audience." A Turk informed.

Turkey ran his hand through his hair. "Again? And I just got back too." Turkey grumbled and dropped Iceland onto the floor in a not-so-gentle way, earning a squeak from the young nation. "Stay here kid. When I'm back, I'd better see you sitting here like a good boy," Turkey ordered before following the Turk to his superior.

Iceland sniffed. _Where is Onii-chan? I don't like this place… I want to go home…_ Iceland thought sadly as he looked around, hoping to find Norway somewhere. Even Sweden or Finland were fine. Denmark? He never liked the guy, but still. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming his way. "Onii-chan?" Iceland called out hopefully.

"Hmm?" A young boy with brown hair, wearing a simple white shirt-dress and who looked around the human age of 12, walked towards Iceland.

Noticing that he wasn't Norway or any of his family members, Iceland slumped in disappointment and continued to look around, not even bothering to question whom the newcomer was. He just wanted his family, especially Norway. Greece, on the other hand, was more curious though.

"Who are you?" Greece asked, squatting down in front of Iceland.

"Um…Iceland." Iceland replied shyly. Though he wanted to find Norway badly, he still had a short attention span.

"Did Turkey bring you here?" Greece asked with a hint of disgust when he mentioned 'Turkey'.

Not noticing the hint, Iceland cocked his head. "Tur…key?" As if on cue, his little stomach growled.

Greece chuckled and shook his head, "Not food. The old jerk with a mask to hide his ugly face." Greece described but soon let the question drop seeing how Iceland didn't know his captor's name. "You seem hungry, do you want to eat something?" Greece offered.

"But… he said I can't move." Iceland frowned sadly, rubbing his stomach.

Greece snorted, "You don't have to listen to that jerk. Come on, I'll bring you." Greece took Iceland's hand. "You won't get into trouble, I promise, okay?"

Iceland nodded and stood up after deciding that Greece wasn't a bad guy. "Could you help me find Onii-chan?" Iceland asked hopefully.

"Huh?" Greece scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He didn't even know Iceland, much less know who his family member was. Nevertheless, he still didn't want to disappoint him. "Alright. Who is your Onii-chan?" Greece asked.

"Norway." Iceland replied.

That's it, Greece didn't know who he was either.

"Maybe after we eat, I'll help you look." Greece offered and Iceland nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

After getting some fruits from the local market, Greece brought Iceland to the backyard. The both of them sat on the edge of a ledge as Iceland munched on an apple. Screw Turkey, feeding the hungry little nation was much more important. That was why Greece never liked him, abducting nations left and right. And now he even went up North to do it.

"Why are you here? Were you taken by the bad man too?" Iceland asked.

"That's… one way to put it I guess." Greece shrugged.

Iceland made a small noise but it was mostly due to the munching. "Are you waiting for your Onii-chan to bring you home?"

"I don't have any siblings as far as I know. I had a mother, yes, but she is dead." Greece pointed out, looking a little sad. "And that masked jerk hardly qualifies as a relative, much less a sibling." Greece frowned in detest for the Ottoman Empire.

"Isn't that lonely?" Iceland asked, "I lived alone in my country until Onii-chan came and brought me back to his home. They were all nice people." Iceland remarked happily.

Greece nodded, "That is good then."

"If you want, you can be my Onii-chan too." Iceland offered whilst smiling. "Denmark is a stupid head but I think you would like Sweden and Finland. And Norway is the best Onii-chan in the world." Iceland laughed while spreading his arms in emphasis.

Greece let the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement, "I don't know. Having a little sister."

"Little sister?" Iceland cocked his head.

"Yeah. You're a girl, right?"

Iceland shook his head, "Actually I'm a boy."

Greece actually looked surprised for a moment, evident in his wide eyes. "Y-You're a male?"

Iceland nodded, "Uh huh."

"…"

-x-

_That brat just had to up and leave just when I wasn't there with him. After I get a hold of him, I'm going to punish him._ Turkey growled angrily in his head, mostly due to the exhaustion. Having to deal with his superior right after his job is very tiring. Even more so when you have to deal with a hissy Greece in the morning.

"What are you doing?" He heard Iceland's curious voice from the direction of the backyard.

"Checking…" He heard Greece mutter.

_Ah ha, found them._ Turkey thought and walked to his backyard. He should've known Greece would somehow be a part of this. He certainly didn't expect what would come to view when he arrived. Iceland was holding the hem of his skirt up while Greece was looking through the elastic fluffy underpants from the top.

"WHAT ARE THE BOTH OF YOU DOING?" Turkey's loud voice boomed, making the two young nations jump in shock.

Iceland's lips immediately quivered and his eyes watered when he saw the Ottoman Empire coming their way while Greece pretty much had his eyes narrowed and teeth grinding, hissing like a cat while standing in front of Iceland protectively.

Turkey grabbed Greece's arm. "You… I would've expected this from you when you're a hundred years older but not now!"

Greece yanked his arm from the grip. "What do you think we were doing jerk face? I was just checking to see if Iceland is really a male." Greece spat.

"Can't you tell from his flat chest?" Turkey growled.

"Girls don't have it big when they are at his age!" Greece retorted.

Turkey facepalmed, "You… whatever. I don't even know how to deal with you anymore, brat." Turkey sighed in resignation and proceeded to grab Iceland's arm. "Let's go."

Greece slapped his hand away. "You don't touch him with your dirty hands." Greece taunted, half protecting Iceland and half wanting to piss the Ottoman Empire off. He always got interesting reactions. However this time…

"Protecting your new boyfriend?" Turkey raised a brow, not that anyone could see.

Greece coughed, "What boyfriend? We have only just met, you pedophile."

Turkey twitched at the name, "I think that word is more suited for that Spain guy," Turkey pointed out. "Look. I have a job to do and I need your little boyfriend to finish it. Be a good kid for once and step out of my way." Turkey warned.

"Or what?"

"You don't really want to find out." Turkey replied.

"And I won't." Greece got his feline friends to jump at Turkey all at once.

While the Turk was distracted, Greece pulled the confused and silent Iceland to somewhere in the bushes. They ran for about a few minutes until they couldn't hear the loud cursing of the Turkish man. Though they had run in the direction of nowhere, Greece pretty much knew how to get back to the castle.

"Where are we?" Iceland asked.

"Somewhere far away from that jerk." Greece replied.

Iceland smiled and nodded, glad that Turkey wasn't anywhere near him. "Good."

Greece smiled back at him slightly before noticing their still intertwined hands. That somehow brought the shyness out of Greece, and he immediately dropped Iceland's hand. Iceland didn't notice though as he was too engrossed in their new surroundings.

"Do you think Onii-chan will come?" Iceland asked suddenly, fidgeting his hands.

Greece nodded, "Of course he will. I'll stay with you until then so that the jerkface won't come and get you."

"Thank you." Iceland smiled and hugged Greece. He was the kind of child who liked to show affection through hugs. "I'm so happy that I met someone like you on the first day of this scary place. Somehow it doesn't seem scary anymore."

Greece blushed a little but patted the back of Iceland's head nonetheless.

* * *

Ah I apologize of the shortness and the lack of sense this fic makes... -scratches back of the head awkwardly- I may do another chapter sequel to this one though. I pretty much have an idea but it would be up to my inspiration and stuff. Oh, and here is Iceland's dress

http: / / i900. photobucket. com/ albums/ ac206/ DaRkZeRoGaL/ Iceland/ 13826189_ m. jpg

And young Greece

http : / / i900. photobucket. com/ albums/ ac206/ DaRkZeRoGaL/ Greece2/ 11586610_ m. jpg

Please review!


End file.
